Aeidail Domia
by Iremember-yOoH
Summary: On her way to the Varden Arya didn't get captured. Durza is 'dead' and her companions are still alive. But who is this mysterious fellow? And what is the Aeidail Domia? Will they find their saviour from Gallbitorix cold grip?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**Aiedail Domia **

**Prolouge**

**XXX**

Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world. A tall Shade lifted his head and sniffed the air. He looked human except for his crimson hair and maroon eyes.

He blinked in surprise. The message had been correct: they were here. Or was it a trap? He weighed the odds, then said icily, "Spread out; hide behind trees and bushes. Stop whoever is coming . . . or die."

Around him shuffled twelve Urgals with short swords and round iron shields painted with black symbols. They resembled men with bowed legs and thick, brutish arms made for crushing. A pair of twisted horns grew above their small ears. The monsters hurried into the brush, grunting as they hid. Soon the rustling quieted and the forest was silent again.

The Shade peered around a thick tree and looked up the trail. It was too dark for any human to see, but for him the faint moonlight was like sunshine streaming between the trees; every detail was clear and sharp to his searching gaze. He remained unnaturally quiet, a long pale sword in his hand. A wire-thin scratch curved down the blade. The weapon was thin enough to slip between a pair of ribs, yet stout enough to hack through the hardest armor.

The Urgals could not see as well as the Shade; they groped like blind beggars, fumbling with their weapons. An owl screeched, cutting through the silence. No one relaxed until the bird flew past. Then the monsters shivered in the cold night; one snapped a twig with his heavy boot. The Shade hissed in anger, and the Urgals shrank back, motionless. He suppressed his distaste—they smelled like fetid meat—and turned away. They were tools, nothing more.

The Shade forced back his impatience as the minutes became hours. The scent must have wafted far ahead of its owners. He did not let the Urgals get up or warm themselves. He denied himself those luxuries, too, and stayed behind the tree, watching the trail. Another gust of wind rushed through the forest. The smell was stronger this time. Excited, he lifted a thin lip in a snarl.

"Get ready," he whispered, his whole body vibrating. The tip of his sword moved in small circles. It had taken many plots and much pain to bring himself to this moment. It would not do to lose control now.

Eyes brightened under the Urgals' thick brows, and the creatures gripped their weapons tighter. Ahead of them, the Shade heard a clink as something hard struck a loose stone. Faint smudges emerged from the darkness and advanced down the trail.

Three white horses with riders cantered toward the ambush, their heads held high and proud, their coats rippling in the moonlight like liquid silver.

On the first horse was an elf with pointed ears and elegantly slanted eyebrows. His build was slim but strong, like a rapier. A powerful bow was slung on his back. A sword pressed against his side opposite a quiver of arrows fletched with swan feathers.

The last rider had the same fair face and angled features as the other. He carried a long spear in his right hand and a white dagger at his belt. A helm of extraordinary craftsmanship, wrought with amber and gold, rested on his head.

Between these two rode a raven-haired elven lady, who surveyed her surroundings with poise. Framed by long black locks, her deep eyes shone with a driving force. Her clothes were unadorned, yet her beauty was undiminished. At her side was a sword, and on her back a long bow with a quiver. She carried in her lap a pouch that she frequently looked at, as if to reassure herself that it was still there.

The band of fire thickened, contracting the area the Urgals had to search. Suddenly, the Shade heard shouts and a coarse scream. Through the trees he saw three of his charges fall in a pile, mortally wounded. He caught a glimpse of the elf running from the remaining Urgals.

She fled toward the craggy piece of granite at a tremendous speed. The Shade examined the ground twenty feet below, then jumped and landed nimbly in front of her. She skidded around and sped back to the trail. Black Urgal blood dripped from her sword, staining the pouch in her hand.

The horned monsters came out of the forest and hemmed her in, blocking the only escape routes. Her head whipped around as she tried to find a way out. Seeing none, she drew herself up with regal disdain. The Shade approached her with a raised hand, allowing himself to enjoy her helplessness.

"Get her."

As the Urgals surged forward, the elf pulled open the pouch, reached into it, and then let it drop to the ground. In her hands was a large sapphire stone that reflected the angry light of the fires. She raised it over her head, lips forming frantic words. Desperate, the Shade barked, "Garj-" one black arrow centered on his forehead causing him to stop in mid sentence. Crying in agony his body dissipated into the shadows, not before a fleeting throw of a dagger which sliced her arm.

A black clothed figure ran from the bushes, one glowing white hand reaching out for the stone. There was a bright flash illuminating the forest, as it faded one figure stood standing; a brilliant blue stone gleaming in their hand and an unconscious body in the other. Falling upon his knees, labored breathing echoed throughout the granite clearing, setting down the two objects in his hand he clutched his head in an invisible pain.

"Stupid girl."

His voice was deep yet youthful but hindered with the tasks of life, his white masked face stained with black blood, looked up to the sky. The stars stared back, winking at him speaking a tongue known only to him. Slowly he turned back to the unconscious elf, masked face impassive.

Her beauty, which would have entranced any mortal man, held no charm for the mask adorning his face. He confirmed that the stone was in his hand and placed it back in her bloodstained pouch. With a sharp whistle three white horses and one black came, two of those white horses held limp, unmoving bodies.Securely strapping the single female elf onto the horse he launched his body on to the remaining one and went off into a gallop.

He quenched the fires of the forest and left nothing to burn.

**XXX**

**A/N**

**!Note! That this is the only chapter which will be copied straight from the book _Aeidail Domia_ means _The Morning Star Dominance_. Also please tell me if there were any mistakes, stuff I could build on, ect. Flame me .. see if I care**


	2. Chapter 1: Sadow

**_Italics: _**mean thought, memory or ancient language translation

**Bold:** mean ancient language spoken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**Aeidail Domia**

**Chapter One**

**Sadow**

**XXX**

Abruptly she awoke green eye's scanning the area for an enemy black locks falling on her face, that didn't last long. One black figure slightly obscured by her hazy eyes crouched in front of her, their body poster held no signs of attack. Sending the figure a guarded gaze she promptly fell down due to her quivering arms.

"**Eka malabra ono né haina, svit-kona**," _I mean you no harm._

She looked at him bewildered, through her eye's a hint of recognition showed, even though their face was still masked. As she opened her mouth to speak a gloved hand stopped her reverting back to human tongue he spoke, "You have sustained many injuries from both the Shade and magic depletion. I do not underestimate the healing abilities of an elf but please do not strain yourself too much." Handing her a water skin she cautiously drank, swiftly licking her dry lips she looked once more into the stranger's masked face.

"Who are you?" her voice was hoarse due to its lack of use.

"Sadow." The answer was blunt and held no emotion though it seemed to be expected, for there was no change in her guarded face.

"You, you saved me? Did you kill Durza?" she hesitated slightly, "Sadow."

"Durza is dead… but-"A small groan emitted behind Sadow, in a flash he was at the male's side. A gasp of realization came from the elf's mouth.

"Faolin!"

In haste she scrambled out of her makeshift bed only to fall back down in exhaustion. Sadow shot her a passing look before once again turning to Faolin; he slowly undid the bandages wrapped around Faolin's torso ignoring the nauseating smell. Washing the semi-healed wounds with damp cloth Sadow's skillful hands took out a vial readily prepared and spread its healing contents onto the elf's various wounds; gently pouring some much needed water in his open, groaning, mouth. Sadow slowly finished by applying new bandages. He checked over the body once more before turning his attention back to the raven haired elf.

"You have saved him Sadow, Faolin and also Glenwing," mentioning to the other figure resting next to Foalin's now still body, "for that I give you my thanks and grattitu-"

"Save me your pleasantries. I did what I did, my actions are none but my own," he dismissed her act of gratitude with a wave of his hand, "You should really get some rest, magically exhausting yourself isn't something you can just treat for it heals in time." There was a hint of defiance in those emerald eyes but it soon disappeared as tiredness took over. With a resigned sigh she slowly lowered herself onto her mat passing a fleeting look at the white masked man she fell into a blissful slumber.

If only it lasted longer.

With a cry of pain she woke up with a shock causing Sadow to quickly hurry to her screaming form. Once there he found her in the fetal position clutching her head and letting out slightly muffled screams. He was visibly nervous not knowing what to do looking quickly at Faolin and Glenwing who were still in an oblivious sleep; he awkwardly took off his mask. Placing his hands around her face he quickly let go as pain generating from his head graced his body. His tanned face was contracting; intense brown eye's screwed shut by its owner's eyelids, brown hair ruffled by the hands clawing into it. Inside their two minds it felt as if there were a million flowing swords continuously battering their shields from the **inside** of their mind, strange as it may be it was all directed in an unknown point.

_Boy don't… not him!… these fields are... why hello who are you?… slave… welcome to.. NO!_

_My dear how… father? Where is f-… death… going away… far… love what is… never no, NO!_

Both soon went into unconsciousness thankfully embracing the blanket of black.

**XXX**

Hours later one pale body was ungraciously pulled out of unconsciousness. She had woke up to find herself in the fetal position visible disgust was shown on her face which quickly vanished at the sight of another body next to her, in a similar position. Cautiously she _poked_ the body with a tentative finger, seeing no reaction she took the time to study his face.

_He's just a child! Durza's slayer was him, he must be trained by the best. He, he… looks familiar. I must speak with him once he regains consciousness._

_A child? Me? Although I'd like to keep my age a secret I must disagree with you on that… Arya._

Shock smacked its way onto her face, chuckling the brunette sat up and stared her in the face.

_Your reaction is most amusing elf. Although one at your status I would think that such actions would be drilled out of you by your teacher. I believe his name was... Troan, ah yes, that was his name. My, my, such a strict fellow he was._

_How can you hear my thoughts? And enter my mind? I sense no disturbance in my shields._

_I'm just as puzzled as you are… princess?! You're a princess! Why would you be out here in this forest- DRAGONS! That blue stone… w-was a dragon egg!_

_How did you-!?_

Arya's mind was soon assulted with images of what seemed to be of Sadow's life. Many emotions danced on her face leaving her mouth agape. Sadow lifted a brow quizzically at her current state, recognition coming present as he realized that she was going through what he was a moment ago.

_I see. You know much about my life through this... unexplained event of magic. You've seen my life and I've seen yours. For one so young your experiences make this an equal trade of knowledge. Although this does not explain how we are able to communicate through our minds while our minds detect no intruders… I-I am not able to understand. _

Her shoulders slumped forward and head downcast, brow creased in thought about this strange event.

_Perhaps the dragon egg has something to do with it. I have heard that their magic is ancient and strong, my strange things have happened around them. This strange work of magic is unsettling; to know that you know everything about me, every action and speech... it truly is unsettling._

_I am sure you have also had the ability to feel what I felt in those memories, for I have in yours. This act of ancient magic must have a meaning, although to be so open and bare with you... one I didn't know anything about hours ago it truly is disconcerting._

_Could you please not tell anyone my name, or where I came from?_

_If you tell none of mine._

_I never had the intention._

_Your word?_

_My word on it._

"You should really get some more rest now. I know how you feel, even now." He gave her a stern look resembling the one a mother trying to coax her child to bed. In return she gave him a bored look.

"You underestimate the abilities of an elf. Then again, you've never seen one until now." He simply ignored her comment put on his mask and vanished, making one female elf emotions flare.

"I take first watch." With that he was gone. Arya's emerald eye's blazed with unspoken fury, calming down her emotions she cleared her mind and started contemplating on the newly gained information. In minutes her eye's suddenly lit up in fascination and surprise.

"Well this is very interesting."

**XXX**

**A/N**

**Btw … yes … Arya DID poke "**

**I was struggling with a name for him so I just came up with Sadow, if you got another name which is better PLEASE tell me. Sorry for grammatical errors and stuff, this-was-rushed. **

**Annd thisismyfirststory " at least I sorta got it out. **

**Thank you, for the reviews !**


End file.
